


【抹布灭】修玛吉亚会想念人类小孩吗

by daogedecao



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daogedecao/pseuds/daogedecao
Summary: -私设过去-抹布灭爸-暴力描写有，角色死亡有-雷人，慎入
Relationships: mob/horobi
Kudos: 7





	【抹布灭】修玛吉亚会想念人类小孩吗

初始程序的进度条滚动完毕后，名为horobi的修玛吉亚正式上线，机械的双眼睁开，第一眼看到的便是面前简陋得不像样子的婴儿床。  
他本该先看到站在面前的男人的，但大约是初始程序设置，让他率先注意到了反而稍远一些的事物。飞电的启动音效还未播完，眼前的男人便发出了一声接近大笑的刺耳噪声。  
哦，开机了。他说，肥胖的双手抱着一瓶早已空了的酒瓶，妈的，那死女人，买个保姆还长得挺好看的，臭娘们，净花些乱七八糟的钱。  
说着，男人油腻的手指便抚上horobi的脸颊，上上下下揉捏着，发出桀桀笑声。  
他妈的，摸上去的触感真像活人，还像女人，恶心，真恶心。  
嘴上虽然说着恶心，却一直摸了下去。对于眼前的男性人类的言行，horobi眨了眨机械的双眼，微微歪了一歪头，表示不解。  
还在学习阶段的修玛吉亚，即使正式上线，对于周遭的反应也有些迟钝缓慢。horobi一边由着男人上下其手，一边迅速扫描着周遭。  
六叠半的居室，角落里堆满了发臭的外卖盒子与空了的酒瓶，空气中散发着酒味与霉味，还有一些即使是修玛吉亚也难以辨识的味道。在房屋正中央的婴儿床里，十个月大的男孩含着拇指安详熟睡。屋子的角落里有少许女性人类居住过的痕迹，而此刻坐在屋里的，仅有这一个双手在他身上不安分游走的中年男子一人而已。  
horobi是父亲型的修玛吉亚，抚育幼儿被刻在他的核心数据板里。修玛吉亚并没有情绪，即使被疑似主人的男子动手动脚，horobi也没有感到任何一丝不适，他的所有注意力都集中在婴儿床里的孩子身上。  
襁褓中的孩子在睡梦中吮着手指，发出一声含糊不清的呢喃。本该没有感情的修玛吉亚，忽然勾起了嘴角。

被托管给horobi的孩子没有名字。本是他父亲的男人几乎没有清醒的时候，不是浑浑噩噩打着呼噜，就是边灌酒边骂骂咧咧。偶尔出了门，整日也没有回来。  
当然，男人在与不在对horobi都没有影响。他是养育幼儿的修玛吉亚，服务对象仅仅是幼儿而已，至于孩子的生理学父母是否在身边、甚至是他的购买对象原本并非男人而应该是一名女性这件事，都无关紧要。  
孩子小小的枕头上手工歪歪斜斜绣着片假名，该是读作Jin，对应哪个汉字，horobi没有头绪。字当然不会是男人绣的，但是horobi并不打算追究。孩子便被他唤作Jin，被他抱在怀里，并不算太温柔地摇晃着，喃喃说着让人听不懂的话语。  
horobi伸手，在孩子的脸颊上轻轻戳了一下。人类的皮肤触感比修玛吉亚树脂纤维做的皮肤更为柔软，带着温度。指尖的传感将信息传递至中枢处理器，显示为37°，判定怀中幼儿状态健康。孩子被他戳着脸似乎相当开心，摇晃着肉鼓鼓的小手，发出了da的声音。  
那根本算不上是语言的模糊音节，被耳内系统接收后在中枢进行分析，判定为无意义的儿语，但不知为何，奇妙的电流在horobi的电路间游走而过。  
那是Jin在呼唤父亲。名为horobi的修玛吉亚自行判定，将这一段记忆刻入记忆存储之中。他指指自己，对着孩子小声念道。  
“爸——爸，Jin，是爸——爸。”  
孩子像是听懂了似得，挥舞着小小的手臂，开心得咯咯直笑，发出更为响亮的“da”。

男人在深夜才回来，进门时歪歪倒倒，一身的酒气。  
Jin此时已经睡熟，horobi借着工作的间隙端坐在墙角充电，听见开门的声音后从待机状态启动，抬头时视线正好与男人对上。  
男人以人类标准而言本就不太好看的脸因为醉酒与怒意涨得通红，将被灰土盖得看不出本来颜色的鞋一蹬，骂骂咧咧走进了门。动静不小，所幸还不至于吵醒熟睡的婴儿。  
Jin，一旦睡着了便很难苏醒呢。horobi不合时宜地想着，又回头闭上了眼睛。  
往日里男人对孩子和horobi通常不闻不问，只是自顾自瘫倒在沙发上呼呼大睡，今天不知为何却一反常态，晃晃悠悠间走到了跪坐着的horobi面前。面容姣好的修玛吉亚感知到面前的障碍物，缓缓睁开了双眼，映入机械眼瞳的便是男人粗壮的大腿和挂在腿间软踏踏的物件。  
“张嘴。”男人端着自己的阴茎，如此命令道。  
这个命令在他所学习过的知识范围之外，修玛吉亚只是歪了歪头，耳机上的蓝色光圈闪烁，表示着他的疑惑。  
男人不耐烦地嘁了一声，伸手扣住horobi的下巴，极为粗暴地将粗厚的手指向机械生命体的口腔中捅了进去，强行将他的嘴掰开。  
被暴力对待的机体没有动作，甚至连体查危险的警报装置也没有传递出信号。horobi就这么眨着一双无机质的机械双眼，任由男人将带着浓重气味的阴茎塞入自己嘴里。  
“他妈的，为什么机器人还要安装牙齿。”男人又骂，一手扯住horobi半长的金发，另一手更用力地握紧了他的下巴，“把牙齿收了，多用舌头，给我舔。”  
又来了，意味不明的命令。horobi继续疑惑着，却还是执行了命令，努力收住牙，伸舌轻轻舔舐怀里的软肉。  
男人颇为受用地轻哼出声，两只手在horobi的脸上游走，最后扣住脑后，猛地将渐渐勃起的阴茎插向喉咙深处。  
如果是人类，早就会被如此粗暴的挺进呛住，但作为修玛吉亚，即使面被强行埋在男人浓密且带着体位的阴毛间、感受到男人的囊袋撞击自己的下巴，也只是神情无辜且淡漠地持续执行着最初的命令，双手安稳地叠放在膝上，任由男人肆无忌惮挺着腰垮，每一次都将阴茎往更深的地方送去。  
男人扣住他后脑的力道几乎要对修玛吉亚的头颅造成损伤。他发出粗重的喘息，每一次挺动都断断续续骂着什么，用词粗鄙且恶毒。全是不该在孩子面前说的词汇。在被侵犯口腔的间隙，horobi事不关己一般想着。  
男人喊出的唯一一个不算粗俗的词是个女人的名字。那个词并不陌生，horobi在记忆库中检索，发现最初签收下他的人名字的发音与男人所喊相同。在唤出这个名字的同时，男人最后挺动粗壮的腰部，将带着浓重腥臭的精液悉数射进horobi的口腔。  
“全部咽下去，不许吐出来。”将疲软的阴茎抽回时男人如此命令道，然后嘟哝着一些听不懂的话语，摇摇晃晃倒在了沾满污渍的沙发上，不出两秒便打起了呼噜。  
男人的命令对horobi来说意味不明。修玛吉亚并没有进食的功能，无论吃下什么都毫无意义。但即使如此，他还是选择了对人类的服从，将口腔中浓厚的液体暂时吞下，起身用清水洗净脸上男人残留的体液，才又回到角落，重新接上数据线，再一次进入了充电的休眠之中。

男人在月底一次暴雨之后便消失不见。  
毕竟再说一遍，对于horobi来说，男人在与不在并没有太大差别。他的工作对象并非男人，而是Jin。只要Jin平安健康地成长，其他任何对他而言都并不重要。  
Jin已经可以扶着墙独立站立，唤起爸爸时咬字依然不是非常清晰。当孩子摇着小手口齿不清唤着horobi时，本该没有感情的修玛吉亚也不自觉勾起了嘴角。  
在男人不在的期间，horobi将六叠半的房间进行了简单的扫除。屋外的信箱已经被信件和广告塞满，他在做清理时，发现了数十份未作处理的账单。他将所有的账单规规整整叠在唯一的桌上，抱着Jin哼唱起知识库中检索到的摇篮曲。  
男人在失踪了半个月后又突兀地回来了，带了一身的青紫和血污，本就肥硕的脸因为淤伤而肿胀得不像样子。  
Jin刚刚睡下不久，horobi正立在简陋的洗碗台前，收拾着幼儿的餐具，在音频接收器捕捉到第三人的声音时淡漠地抬眼，对男人的惨状未置一词，又默默低下了头。  
像是被horobi的冷漠激怒，男人忽然爆发出一声怒吼，三两步跨过狭窄的厅堂，一把扯住horobi的头发，将修玛吉亚粗暴地摔在地上。  
方位感知系统因为撞击出现短暂的失灵，horobi躺在榻榻米上，因为失衡而显出一丝人类般的手足无措。  
“你他妈在看什么，啊？”男人笨重的身体压了上来，将还未起身的修玛吉亚再一次按回地上，右手握拳，冲着他的头部重重砸下，“你觉得我狼狈的样子很可笑吗？你是在心底偷笑对吧？对吧？”  
男人出手很重，horobi的头部撞在并不柔软的榻榻米上，紧接着又被一记响亮的耳光扇向另一个方向。脑内的系统弹出撞击警告的弹窗，红色的叹号在他眼前闪动。出于自卫程序，他下意识伸手去挡，却又被男人揪着头发，将脑袋一下又一下砸在地上。  
“请住手。”horobi说，无机质的声音里并没有带上感情的温度。修玛吉亚的程序里明令禁止对人类的伤害，此时无力的请求已经是他所能做到最大限度的反抗。  
听到这话，男人反而笑了起来，笑声令人毛骨悚然，即使是并非真实人类的horobi，也微微瑟缩了一下。  
“你以为你是谁，你能命令我么？啊？你能命令本大爷么？”男人摇摇晃晃地站起身，揪住horobi的衣襟，强行将他从地上拉起，按着修玛吉亚的脖子踉踉跄跄将他摔在餐桌上，再一次欺身压了上去，“你他妈谁也不是，你连人都不是，懂吗？”  
“请不要大声喊叫，您会将Jin吵醒。”即使被扼住了脖颈，修玛吉亚的声音也没有丝毫变调。horobi侧身躺在窄小的桌上，脑中依旧疯狂弹出损坏的警告。  
男人又给了他一记重拳，连带着他嘴角的人造肌肤都出现了破裂的痕迹。他往前想要躲开攻击，无意识将那叠账单推倒，白色的纸片在桌上铺开，血红色的账目亮得扎眼。  
男人愣了一下，眼里流露出恐惧与疯狂。他再转头看向horobi，修玛吉亚如往日一般面无表情，此刻却显得有些无助。  
即使只是披着虚假人皮的人工造物，却实在好看得有些过分。肾上腺素在男人体内堆积，连带着他这几日的苦闷与卑怯一并爆发，反倒让他笑了起来。他笑着，笑容丑恶到连并非人类的horobi都忍不住移开视线。下一秒，他再一扼住了修玛吉亚纤细且白皙的脖颈，力道大得像是要将它生生掐断一般，然后，另一只手顺着那形状美好的腰线向下，粗暴地扯下他松松垮垮的居家长裤。  
这个行为只让horobi感到不解，他甚至没有任何的反抗，只是静静趴在桌上，任由男人的手在他腿间游走。  
“艹，明明是男人的形态，皮肤的触感比真实的女人还要细腻。飞电真了不得呀，造的是官能机器人么？”男人笑道，伸出舌头舔舐肥厚的嘴唇。  
官能型号并不是没有。horobi的脑内弹出这样的信息，但他并没有将其转述给男人，只是将视线转向不远处的婴儿床，因为意识到Jin的存在而如人类一般不安地动了一下身体。  
这个动作似乎再一次点燃了男人的怒火，他咆哮了一声，再一次揪着horobi的头发将他撞在桌上，同时将肥硕的身体凑得更近，伸手按住他的大腿根部，将修玛吉亚的双腿粗暴分开。  
“你他妈反抗啊？怎么不动了？他妈的，臭婊子，你和那女人一样，都他妈是臭婊子。”男人骂道，手指探向horobi的下体，在触到某个隐秘入口时又露出了令人胆寒的笑，“你他妈真的是官能机器吧，不然这个穴口是有什么用的，啊？”  
男人说着，手指便向内捅去。如果是人类，在没有润滑的情况下，怕是会感受到撕裂一般的疼痛吧？但是对只是拥有基础痛觉感知的horobi而言，这种行为仅仅让他感到不适而已。  
是啊，是干什么用的呢？horobi不清楚。他在脑内系统中进行检索，得到的却是系统损坏的警告与电量即将耗尽的通知。  
他不能反抗人类，即使被人类暴力相向，也不能反抗人类，这是修玛吉亚默认程序中最为重要的一条。因此他只是无力地摊在桌上，任由男人将粗壮的手指一根又一根迈入后穴，反复模仿着性交的动作。  
“哦哦，出水了出水了！”感受到些许湿意，男人兴奋地高呼起来。  
“那是体内机械的润滑液。”horobi没有感情地解释道，“请不要那么大声，会把Jin吵……”  
他的话语还未说完，便被男人又一记耳光打得支离破碎。下一秒男人硬挺的阴茎便强行闯入修玛吉亚的后穴，毫无章法地顶弄着。  
“他妈的，真紧啊。啊，好爽……”男人喘息间夹杂着干涩的笑声，扣在修玛吉亚腰间的手将人造的皮肤撕扯出道道伤痕。horobi随着男人的动作无助地晃着身体，每一次挺入都会撞上桌前的墙壁，又被拉扯回来。更多的损坏报告不断弹出，连带着支配身体的各条线路也逐渐失灵。有一瞬他想推开男人，却又遭到了新一轮的攻击。即使在殴打他的间隙，男人也没有减缓挺动的速度，同时嘴里还不住吐出新的污言秽语，叫骂的声音愈发大，内容也愈发难听。  
horobi不知道这场充斥着暴力的性事是何时结束的。他在某个节点因为系统警告而下线，再一次上线已是数十分钟后的事了。  
睁开眼时他意识到自己趴在地上，机体百分之三十以上都受到了损伤。神经线路的故障让他短时间内无法调控四肢，而男人的精液还在顺着他的腿根滴落在榻榻米上。他重新上线了听觉接收器，随即听到婴儿的啼哭。  
Jin  
摇篮里的孩子不知是什么原因从睡梦中苏醒，固执地扯开喉咙大声哭泣着，甚至盖过了男人的叫骂。无论男人如何怒吼着闭嘴，都没有止息的意思。  
horobi努力移动着四肢，想要从地上爬起。  
快一点，要快一点到Jin的身边去。  
“他妈的闭嘴！闭嘴！狗娘养的东西，我叫你闭嘴！”男人咆哮着，恶狠狠跺着双脚。  
然后，一声钝响，婴儿的哭声突兀地停在了半个音节之间。  
啊。  
终于努力支起上半身的horobi，感到脑内某个线路啪地断掉了。  
即使被反复粗暴对待，即使遭到了殴打，即使违背自己意愿接受了一场不适的性交，horobi都没有任何的情绪。  
唯独现在，从被制造至今，他第一次深刻感受到了人类深不见底的恶意。那恶心的情感如病毒一般输入进他的中枢，无法消解的愤怒和忧伤以及其他所有莫名的情感几乎将他的系统瞬间压垮。  
那是来自另一个从未连接过的卫星输送来的陌生信号，另一个不同于泽亚的机械声音。  
“已连接上……灭亡迅雷……”  
耳机的信号被红色覆盖，新的程序覆盖了原有的系统。

horobi有些呆滞地站在六叠半的屋内，带着满身的血污，静静看着摇篮里的孩子。在他身后，如同一坨烂肉般的男人早已没了气息。  
孩子脸上带着未干的泪痕，微微起伏的胸口显示着微弱的生命体征。  
躺在那里的是一个人类，之后他会长大，会继承人类的恶意，并催生出无数新的恶意。  
可是，Ark并没有对他下达新的命令。  
horobi安静地看着孩子圆润的脸颊，一直立到东方的晨曦照进了这间幽暗的屋里。  
然后，他拖着损伤严重的躯体，缓缓离开，向着黎明小镇的方向走去。

灭从休眠状态下苏醒，睁开了无机质的眼睛。  
记忆库中这段被命名为‘horobi’的记忆已经损毁严重，模糊不清。不过对他而言并不重要，毕竟只是一段不属于他的、陌生的记忆。  
黎明小镇的废墟里没有光照进来。但是不远处，依旧传来属于孩童的歌声。  
灭站起身走向另一间屋子，并不意外地看到迅趴在地上，晃荡着纤长的双腿，一边握着蜡笔在纸上画着什么看不出形状的东西，一边愉快地哼唱着从电视里学来的广告歌曲，在听到脚步声时抬起了头，露出了天真到令人心疼的笑容。  
“早上好，灭~”  
现在并非早上，而是傍晚。即使想要如此纠正，灭却依旧什么话也没说，只是走上前，伸手轻轻揉了一下迅柔软的黑发。  
“怎么了吗？”精神上只有五岁的孩子歪了歪头，一脸疑惑。  
“没有什么。”灭冷淡地回道，越过了迅走向电脑前。  
已经什么也没有了。


End file.
